


S4EP12 Harvey Confronts Jim - A Ficlet

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Just as the title says.See the sequel "Aftermath of S4EP12 Jim confronts Harvey - A Ficlet" if you're interested.





	S4EP12 Harvey Confronts Jim - A Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath of S4EP12 Jim confronts Harvey - A Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870917) by [deawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites). 



> All dialogue is from the writers of Gotham and not by me.
> 
> Any and all comments, suggestions, kudos or criticisms welcome.
> 
> I just can't get this out of my head.
> 
> To my wife who let me complain on her shoulder last night after the episode aired.

Out of habit he had given his badge number and didn’t realize what the mistake would cost him, that was until he saw Jim Gordon walk through the door. It seemed like years since he had laid eyes upon the man last; by choice; because Harvey abruptly realized he had, had choices the entire time. Yet the only option he had ever selected began and ended with Jim. Because Harvey loved him; was stupidly in love with a man that could never commit to anyone that wasn’t his vocation. Because Harvey was sentimental and believed in the Blue Line and Partnerships; and because Harvey was a fool.

 

After what seemed like a life time of silence Jim said to Alfred, “ _Heard the call on the radio. Don’t worry we’ll get him_.” Jim traded stares with Harvey and recognized that he was expected to break the silence between them and asked, “ _How ya been?_

 

Lonely. Abandoned. Furious. Devastated. Liberated and at ease. All these things and more Harvey could have said, but instead he went with something one-part truth, two parts sarcasm. “ _Awesome.”_

 

Harvey could see the cold within Jim’s eyes, hear the ice in his voice as he forced out the words with a tinge of sincerity. “ _I missed you.”_

 

The question fell past his lips like an exhalation. “ _Is that so?_ ” Something snapped within Harvey; something twisted and embittered by the truth of the situation. He wasn’t blindly following the gospel of Jim Gordon any longer. It was being out of practice that saved him now. He squared himself and used the spine the good lord had granted him.  “ _Well I haven’t missed you. Haven’t missed begging you not to do something just to watch you go ahead and do it anyway. Haven’t missed watching you bang Falcone’s daughter while she uses you to get rid of penguin_.” His bitterness evaporated here but didn’t dissipate altogether. For the first time he was seeing Jim with clarity he had never experienced before. It should frighten him; at one time perhaps, it would have; but not after all they had been through. Not after the past few weeks and certainly not now.

 

Harvey leaned a little forward on the bar to make certain he had Jim’s sole attention, his green eyes looking almost black in the dimness of the bar lights. “ _Something’s eating at you Jim. I don’t know what it is but you’re no good at keeping secrets. And you’re not gonna feel clean til you get it off your chest.”_

 

Harvey straightened his form then, confident in his words and leaving no room for negotiation. “ _You didn’t come down here because you miss me as a cop. You came here to confess. You want me to be your priest. Well sorry pal. I’m not interested. So, hit the bricks_.” Harvey picked up his badge and placed it on the bar in front of Jim. “ _Take that with you_.” He didn’t need the physical reminder of all his colossal professional failures staring him in the face, nor did he need Jim’s manipulation of his emotions. It was a game Harvey didn’t want to play anymore.

 

Faith was blind, but Harvey was no longer. He watched as Jim placed the badge in his coat pocket and turn to exit the bar. He wondered if he would ever have Jim’s forgiveness, or even his own. Maybe one day, but today was not that day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aftermath of S4EP12 Jim confronts Harvey - A Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870917) by [deawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites)




End file.
